Born To Be a Legend
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: What if Fiora was part of Elemental Nations? What if Fiora was the home of mages, and was the strongest country in Elemental Nations? Smarter, Stronger and more ninja like Naruto. Rated for future lemons, gore and language. Possibly Erza x Naruto! R&R!
1. Prologue

**I Own Nothing!**

**Summary - **What if Fiora was part of Elemental Nations? What if Fiora was the home of Mages, and was the strongest country in Elemental Nations**?**

**Naruto's Magic - **No strong magic for him except Archive magic. Erza might be able to learn re-equip because of the special nature of her charka. She isn't condemned to live a miserable life so she won't have the same personality as the Erza we know, not that she will be completely OOC, just slightly out of character.

**Pairing is still undecided, but I have narrowed it down to these…**

**Erza X Naruto**

**Mirajane X Naruto (Mira will be Jaraiya and Tsunade's daughter)**

**Ultear X Naruto (From Yuki clan, an Ice user)**

**Sayuri X Naruto (Sasuke's twin sister)**

**Hinata X Naruto (Honestly, I just want to try this pairing)**

**Rias Gremory X Naruto (But she will be a Uzumaki, and I personally think she is hot!) **

**A/N: **First of all, no, Erza (Naruto's sister) isn't Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsuna. I am adding more mages in my world, Yatta!** Yes, Gildarts, ****Ur****, Makarov, Natsu, Grey, Acnologia, anyone you just name it**!

**Secondly, **this is the first fic I have ever written so be careful before you read as some of the stuff is pretty old but I think I have improved a lot, so don't concern yourself too much.

**Third, **I don't like to rely of Shadow clone jutsu too much.

* * *

**Read these explanations and Prologue at the end or just skip to Prologue if you are too impatient.**

* * *

**Four Jutsu in my Alternate Universe**

* * *

1. **Body Flicker Technique -** There will be many types of Body Flicker in this pic, Its limit is that it can't be used for combat as it leaves user little dizzy.

2. **Impure world Resurrection Technique -** This Jutsu is simply too godly for my taste, so in Fic, if one can disintegrate the entire body of the dead puppet than Jutsu will be canceled. There will be special requirements to do this certain technique and a person called upon one time can't be called again at least for 2 years. The leaving dead bodies can only maintain their form for 1 or 2 days.

3. **Replacement Jutsu** - Ninja can only replace their selves only with Logs and Rocks, but of decent size. Smaller the object greater the amount of chakra being consumed and it also requires greater focus on the object person wants to replace with, so in high level combat it is rarely used.

4. **Eight Inner Gates -** Only Ninja with smaller and low chakra reserve can use it safely after the heavy training. For those who have a high level of chakra reserves this technique is dangerous as the flow of their chakra after opening the gates will increase so much that it can tear them apart. So, people with medium and high reserves can only open 1 or 2 gates at most without risking their lives

* * *

**Ranking according To My Fic, but Explained in terms of Manga**

* * *

Low to High D (-D to D+) - this is the lowest level of strength for a ninja; standardize the rank of an academy student and a low level Genin. Low D is the strength that canon Naruto starts off with until he learns tree walking and raise his level low Genin, people who are also at this level are Ino and Sakura before they get trained by Tsunade.

Low C (-C) - this is the rank of a standard level genin to a higher level genin. At the start of the anime until the wave arch this is the level that Sasuke Uchiha is at. People who are also on this level are Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Neji was the only Genin who is at a high Genin level as Lee was wearing his weights.

Mid C (C) - This is the level of a low Chunin.

High C (+C) -This is the level for mid Chunin it is also the level of Rock Lee without his weights.

Low B (-B) -This level is for a high Chunin level Nin this is the level at which Naruto was after the 2 ½ years.

Mid to High B (B to +B) - This rank is for ELITE CHUNIN to LOW JONIN.

Low to High A (-A to +A) -This rank is for special Jonin, standard Jonin and (A+) Elite Jonin respectively (but there are higher level for elite Jonin, it is the lowest level for an elite Jonin).

Low S (-S) - This rank is the level of an Anbu captain. Any low S rank Shinobi is capable of taking on two or more A ranked ninja and defeating them with minimal injury.

Mid to High Level S (S to +S) - This level is for the captains of elite Anbu squads (again it is elite squad and Itachi was only an Anbu captain not an elite Anbu captain). Ninja with the same rank can be stronger than each other accordingly.

Low Level SS (-SS) – This level is for low Kage level Ninja. Kakashi will be at this level in this, but not because of his battle strength but because tricks, knowledge of techniques and Sharingan eye. So, a stronger ninja of same level can beat him.

Mid SS (SS) - this level is for standard to high Kage level note Orochimaru is high Kage level, but still weaker in comparison of Sarutobi (minus the impure world resurrection jutsu)

Higher SS (SS+) - for ninja of the highest calibers like Kushina (But this ranking was 2 years old, so don't be surprised if she is even more powerful).

Low SSS (-SSS) - Minato is the only one who has ever achieved this rank in present Ninja generals. In prime Madara and Hashirama were higher ranked than this but everyone dismissed their strength as myth.

Mid SSS to High SSS (SSS to +SSS) - This level is really god like and only Nagato will be on this level.

Don't worry, you will have no complaints about the ranking system after reading a few chapters as there will be many high ranked Shinobi. Not only in Konoho village, also in other villages as well.

I hope this gives people some measure of how I rank ninja, and please note that these rankings are all are accorded to my story 'Born To Be a Legend'.

I will also post an Mage ranking chart in my future chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

'This is it, huh?' thought a blonde young man as he saw the pretty redheaded girl advancing towards him at amazing speeds, her whole body glowing with lustrous silver colored charka, providing her an earthly glow along with extraordinary abilities.

This young man was about 12 or 13 years old, too young to be in such dire situation, but instead of fear there was determination in his blazing azure eyes as he regarded the gorgeous redheaded girl advancing towards him at alarming speeds.

Even though his life was in major peril, his expression remained unfazed, blank, defying any sing of any weakness. There was no trace of anxiousness, fear or even mild concern. His face stoic, devoid of any emotion and was completely hollow, just like a perfect Shinobi.

He knew he wasn't in the best of the shape to dodge such fast close range attack. He was panting pretty heavily. His body was covered in numerous bruises and the veil covering his face was tattered, barely hiding his face and some blonde locks were sticking out from here and there.

'She seems pissed,' he thought offhandedly as he saw her thrusting giant ball of swirling silver mass charka on a collision course with his chest.

'This charka is stronger than normal charka,' he mused as he sensed that indeed the sliver charka was much more potent than anything he ever faced even the Raikage didn't have anything of this sort at his disposal.

* * *

'I will kill him! I will kill him! I WILL KILL HIM!' was the only thought running inside the head of enraged red headed girl as she wanted nothing more than to see this monster dead. He took away her most important person and now he was threatening the life of her comrades.

'He will pay for it. He will pay for his every crime,' she thought menacingly. She was close, so very close to the sweet satisfaction known as revenge as she saw the seemingly invincible rogue nin bowing his head in submission as if he was accepting his approaching doom.

* * *

**So, what you say? Like the changes I made? Mages are strong but not invisible, any strong Shinobi can obliterate a weak Mage. Saint Wizards are on the same level of a Kage. Fiora is the strongest country only because it has more area compare to other countries and because they provide magic Lacrima to whole Elemental Nations.**

**Fiora has a population of 100 million people which is equivalent to the rest of the population of whole Elemental Nations and 1 million out of 100 million are Mages.**

**Fiora doesn't meddle with Shinobi business unless they were directly involved, and all Shinobi Nations fear them even greater 5 powers.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Legends of Future!

**Speech -** "NTTL is great.

**Thoughts - **'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated - **MA+ for swearing, gore and lemons.

**Rikudo Sennin defeated the dark Mage Zaref and sealed Juubi, the most evil creation of Zaref inside him.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Minato changed his name from Namikaze to **Uzumaki as Namikaze** wasn't a clan while Uzumaki was a highly respected clan, so he adopted his wife's surname to keep the Uzumaki name alive, but villagers don't know as their marriage is still a secret.

**Sorry,** if there is any mistake, but it was written long ago. I tried to clean up the whole thing, but if there is any mistake, please pardon me.

**Kakashi X Yugao, **is abrupt but I need them together for my grand plan.

* * *

**'Born To Be a Legend'**

**'A Different Start'**

**10 October – Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the village hidden in the leaf, the strongest Shinobi village in existence. And it was the day of celebration as on the same date Konoha won the 3rd great Shinobi war against the Heavenly alliance of Rock, Mist and Lightning two years ago.

The cause of War was a rumor, a rumor that Konoha was in possession of the body of the Great Sage 'The Rikudo Sannin'.

The sage of Six Paths or better known as the father of all Shinobi. He was known as the creator of the modern Ninjutsu arts. He was the only man who held the scared rank of **'X+**' (High X ranked) Shinobi in the old Shinobi generals, but most thought him to be a Myth at most. There was also a myth that he sealed Dark Wizard Zaref's most evil creation, the Juubi inside him.

All villages wanted to know the secrets behind the almighty power of the almighty Sage, and were afraid that Konoho would use that power to overwhelm them in future, if they didn't take the necessary course of action. So, they waged a war against the Hidden leaf village.

Everyone thought that Konoha would be obliterated in the battle as they were greatly outnumbered. One village Vs Three great Shinobi villages and they didn't have a single Bijuu in their disposal while on the other hand; all other villages had at least 2 bijuus.

Lightning village had 8 tailed and 2 tailed. Rock had 5 tailed and 4 tailed and Mist had 3 and 6 tailed. Everyone thought that Konoha would be overwhelmed by the sheer force and would crumble in history to never stand again, but Konoha proved everyone wrong by thumping over all odds and triumphant the seemingly impossible battle.

It outshined other villages and emerged as the victorious, but the victory didn't come without the prize as many of its greatest heroes died and clans came to near extinction. The heroes who made the impossible task possible and were the main reason of Konoha's survival…

Yondaime Hokage Minato Uzumaki, (Yellow Flash of Konoha) or **Kaminari to Kaze no Kami** (God of Thunder and Wind) Ranked Low "-SSS' in the bingo books of every Shinobi nation. He was only Shinobi is known in modern time to ever achieve this scared rank.

He was a tall man standing at 6.4 from head to toe with a flawless face, tanned skin, ocean deep blue eyes and spiky sunshine hair.

Kushina Uzumaki. She was only Kunochi in the Shinobi nation, who had ever achieved the sacred rank of 'SS+'.

She was known throughout the world for her super strength, medical Jutsu, Biju level chakra reserves and Angelic features. She was considered as the most beautiful, hot, sexy and short-tempered Kunoichi to ever grace the Shinobi nations.

She stood at an impressive 5.8, beautiful waist length scarlet hairs, her gorgeous orbs were of a dazzling violet shade, milky white skin purer than the snow itself, a perfect flawless heart-shaped face, peaty nose, pink supple lips and an hour glass like figure for which women would kill for.

She was the apprentice of the Slug Princess Tsunade Senju and the only one to surpass her in the super strength techniques, and medical Jutsu. She was known by many names such as **Konoha no Shi no Uta **(Konoha's Song of The Death), **Konoha no kurimuzonfuyuri** (Crimson Fury of Konoha) or **Honoo to Mizu no joō** (The Mistress of Flame and Water).

Nawaki Senju, he was a 'SS+' Ranked ninja. He was a teammate of Minato Namikaze. He died in the final battle where he fought furiously and killed the jinchuriki of 5 tailed beasts; the son of 3rd Tsuchikage.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen **Kami no Shinobi **(God Of Shinobi), (Professor) the 'SS' Ranked Ninja.

Jaraiya (Toad Hermit), the teacher of the Yondaime Hokage. He was one of the legendary three, a 'SS+' Ranked Shinobi (but still weaker than Kushina) the strongest Sannin of the three, the true genius of hard work, determination and guts.

He was a tall man around 6.6 inches, he was the tallest man born in Konoha. He had spiky silver hair, tanned skin with naughty mischievous eyes adding to his sex appeal.

Tsunade Senju (Slug Princess). A Sannin ranked 'SS' for of her lightning Jutsus, medical Jutsus and super strength. She saved many lives during the 3rd Shinobi War and helped Konoha to fight off the army of heavenly alliance, who was three times bigger than their own.

She was a busty lady standing at 5.6 with striking features like blond hair, brown hazel eyes and voluptuous assets. She was the teacher of the two most powerful Kunoichi in existence, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha.

Orochimaru (Snake Sannin). Ranked 'SS' in bingo books, a missing ninja of Konoha who was recently caught experimenting on humans by 3rd Hokage, and from that day he was missing.

He was known for his knowledge of Jutsus and mastery over Kenjutsu. He wielded Kusanagi (the grass cutter sword) which was a 'SS' class weapon in the old general of Shinobi nations. He was a psychopath, who wanted to become immortal by using forbidden Jutsu.

Mikoto Uchiha **Konoha no Kokushibyō** (Black Death of Konoha) a black-haired beauty standing at impressive 5.9. She was the only woman who could compete against the beauty of Kushina Uzumaki.

She was ranked as a 'SS' class Ninja, and she was one of the two living apprentices of the great Slug Sannin and old teammate of Kushina Uzumaki.

There were many more but we don't have time to go into details so.

* * *

**- In present -**

* * *

"Kushi-chan!" A male voice rang throughout Namikaze mansion.

"I am here Min-Koi," replied a melodious and sweet voice as a lady with stunning features and a round big tummy entered in room.

"Honey, didn't I tell you not to do any kind of strenuous work, it is 9th month already, if anything were to happen to you or our children I don't know what would I do," Minato chided worriedly as he helped her.

"Min-Koi, relax, nothing will happen. I got bored just sitting around, doing nothing and just watching you, Kakashi-kun and Yugao-chan does all the work. You people don't even let me lift a single finger. If you keep doing this I will become fat and unattractive after delivery, you know?" Defended Kushina, glaring at him, though Minato didn't let it bother him at all.

"Hahahah," laughed Minato, "Is that a joke, if it is then it is a hilarious one. You will remain the most attractive woman in the whole world, no! In this whole Universe even after gaining another 100k. G," he complimented as he would never find her unattractive.

"Ahh... Now, now, such compliment should be rewarded, right?" Redheaded said with a seductive smirk before launching herself on her husband and crushed her lips on his.

A make out session of passion, lust and love. Kushina began to nibble on her husband's lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth; he complied immediately by parting his lips, their tongues met and they began to explore each others oral cavity. Their tongues battled for dominance, dancing an erotic dance, trying to devour the very essence of their very being.

When they pulled back to catch their breaths, a thin line of saliva was still joining them but not for too long as they dove in for another round.

Her right hand's fingers began roaming on the muscular chest of her husband, tracing circles on the presenting skin while she was moaning rather loudly in pleasure as Minato's hands were skillfully massaging her sensitive voluptuous bosoms, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body meanwhile her left hand's fingers were tightly fisting his hairs, giving him a feral and wild look.

They broke apart while panting for air when they heard someone coughing. They always lose track of time while making out and someone always had to separate them for their on good as they could suffocate each other.

"Kushina-Sensei, you should start behaving! You have to control yourself for the sake of our little angel Erza. She will be coming out pretty soon," chided a feminine voice which belonged to a very attractive young Kunoichi standing at 5.8 with purple hair and purple eye.

This woman was none other than Yugao Uzuki, a 19 years old Kunoichi, only student of Kushina. She was taking care of Kushina from the first day of her pregnancy. She was living in Namikaze states from last 9 months.

In the eyes of another Shinobi and villagers she was on a long-term mission along with Kakashi as village people didn't know about Kushina's pregnancy as it could be very dangerous considering her and her husband's status in Shinobi World.

There could be possible attempts of assassination as enemy villages wouldn't want the two of the strongest Shinobi in entire world mating and producing an offspring who could be even more powerful than them.

"Meh! Yoga-San, who said that the baby will be a girl?" A male voice countered.

"The baby will be a charming boy," he shrugged and buried his face again in an orange book and started to giggle like a school girl while saying, "Roshi you are so naughty or something like that."

Everybody sweats dropped while two women were looking quite pissed and was glaring daggers at the white-haired man, who was still giggling, oblivious of his approaching doom.

This man was none other than Kakashi Hatake, Yondaime's only living student also known as copy ninja or Cyclops. He stood at 6.1. His face was covered by a mask, and his headband slanted over his left eye.

Just when purple headed beauty was about to strangle the poor giggling man, his sensei Minato stepped in. "Now, now, why don't we eat first? I am kind a hungry," Minato said nervously, trying to divert both women's attention from his last living student.

"Okay Sensei," Kakashi replied as he closed his book and went in Kitchen to get the food.

"I'll help you," offered Yugao as she followed him.

"They will make a wonderful couple don't you think darling," asked/stated Kushina looking at her husband lovingly.

"Yeah they will, if my stupid student starts paying more attention to her not that book. I know it is a great book, but books can't get you girls, first you should get a girl then that book. So, you can use all those great positions...Ouch! It hurts Kushi-chan," he whined while patting his bruised head.

"Shut up you pervert or you will be sleeping in the garden for next week," she warned, hissing manically. He paled at possible threat and began to beg for mercy. She just giggled and forgave him while planting a short kiss on his lips

Yugao and Kakashi came back into the room with some dishes and food. They were so busy in talking or arguing that they didn't even notice that Kushina and Minato were also present in the same room.

"Kakashi, don't you think that Yugao will make a perfect wife?" Kushina suddenly asked out of the blue, a dubious smirk on her beautiful face.

"Yep! She will be a wonderful wife such as you Kushina-sama," Kakashi replied in attentive tone not in his usual bored one and went in Kitchen to get the remaining items.

After listening Kakashi's praise Yugao turned completely red from embarrassment. She even began to poke her index fingers together.

"You look red Yugao-chan, are you feeling well?" Kushina questioned innocently with a same triumphant smirk adorning her gorgeous face.

Yugao's face became redder if that was even possible. "You are so cruel Sensei," she accused and ran into the kitchen to get the remaining items.

"You are really cruel darling, teasing the poor girl like that," Minato chided, but a grin was present on his face as well.

"It is fun when she gets all worked like that, but you're the one to talk. Had you even taught him anything besides fighting? Your stupid student is denser than a brick to not be able to see the feelings of my poor Yugao," growled Kushina.

"He wastes his time in reading those good for nothing trash books written by your perverted senses! Oops! Sorry Tsunade-Sensei, I almost forgot that he is your husband now," she spoke to herself while apologizing to her Sensei for insulting her husband.

Minato chuckled. "Yep, he sure is, he purposed her, his 23yrs old crush."

"Yep, it was a shocker," Kushina nodded.

* * *

**- Flashback Starts -**

* * *

Jaraiya suddenly barged in room while looking drunk. But he still held a serious expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here pervert!? I swear I will kill if you don't.. -" Tsunade started her rant when she spotted her idiot teammate, but was silenced by his demanding and dominating lips.

She was just discussing the strategies to confess her feelings to a perverted man with her apprentices when the said man broke into the room.

Minato and Fugaku were also trailing behind their drunken master, but when they spotted their Sensei kissing a wide-eyed Tsunade Senju, they thought that he was a goner even if Tsunade loved him.

But suddenly situation became very emotional when Tsunade buried her face in Jaraiya's chest and began to sob hysterically.

Jaraiya saw her crying and felt like his very soul had been torn into shreds. He began to apologize rapidly.

"I am just a perverted bastard. You should just kill me! But please don't cry," but before he could've continued, this time he was silenced by Tsunade as she kissed him hard on the lips. After that they got married.

* * *

**- Flashback Ends -**

* * *

Kushina remembered the day when their teachers confessed their feelings for each other.

"Really, it happened so fast that I didn't even get the chance to blink," Minato replied, amused by the incident.

"You Know Min-Koi, I miss them so much, it is almost two years since we last saw them."

"They are coming back next month," he said in an attempt to lift her spirit.

"Yes, Sensei was saying something about a surprise they will give us when they come back," she chipper as her previous depression was taken over by a cheerful childish glee.

"Yep, but their surprise can't be better than the one we will give them," he claimed.

"Right, even they don't know that we are expecting twins, a baby boy and a baby girl," she mumbled with a soft smile while affectionately patting her large belly.

"Min-Koi, your lazy bum student didn't suggest any name," she complained with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Don't be so hard on him. He is a good boy and that's the reason you always encourage Yugao-chan to get close to him, but you are right about him being a lazy ass. He didn't even suggest a single name yet," he agreed with his wife as a frown formed on his face as well.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked curiously.

"I have a name in mind; it was the name of a great Samurai I fought in my early youth. I respect him for his bravery and fearlessness," he replied seriously as he remembered the brave Samurai.

"Okay hon, tell me the name of this brave warrior," she asked, deciding to humor her husband.

"Naruto Hariyama," he replied with respect.

"It's a beautiful name. Naruto Uzumaki, it sounds perfect!" She exclaimed with excitement in her voice as she rubbed her belly.

* * *

**- 15 Minutes Later on dining table -**

* * *

"Yummy, it is really good Yugao-chan! Your cooking has improved in leaps and bounds!" Kushina boosted.

Yugao blushed, "Yep, this is some delicious food I must say, Kushina is right. You will make life of the man you marry heaven," supported Minato trying to get their two students to _attempt_ to ask the other out.

Her blush darkened more as she peeked at Kakashi for any kind of response. Though, her eyes got wide as saucers when she saw him eating slowly with his mask down. It was the first time she had ever seen his mask down, her childhood crush without his infamous mask.

He always ate his food in a blink of an eye, but not today. He was providing her the opportunity to see his flawless face, perfect jaw lines, shining teeth, and to her he was the most gorgeous man in the whole wide world.

Kushina and Minato also noticed this new development and Kushina decided to tease in an attempt to exploit this rare opportunity, "Well, well, even Kakashi can eat with his mask down. It is the 8th wonder of the world. I think the food made by my Yugao-chan is so delicious that you can't help yourself. Don't want to waste it by eating like animal, ne?"

Silence, Yugao got uncomfortable with pregnant silence, but then Kakashi replied, "It is the best food that I have ever eaten in my whole life. You really out did yourself Yugao. This is simply amazing."

After hearing his response, she went silent for a moment, but then she suddenly bolted out of her seat and walked up to him.

She cupped his chin, forced it up, and took him in a searing kiss. She kissed him full on lips and gave him no time to say otherwise.

For a moment he didn't react, but then he swiftly pulled her on his lap and deepened the kiss.

So, now she was sitting on his lap and they were kissing each other with everything they got.

* * *

**- After 5 minutes -**

* * *

Currently, Yugao was trying to get rid of Kakashi's shirt and Kakashi was trying to pull her Anbu top off while his lips were busy biting on her ear lobe. They both had long forgotten that their Sensei were also present in the same room, and were currently watching them for more than 5 minutes.

Minato coughed loudly. "We _are_ eating you know," he articulated in very teasing tone, a dubious grin ever-present on his handsome face.

Yugao blushed so hard that even Kushina's hair would look pale in comparison. She tried to get away from Kakashi, but he tightened his grip. So, she couldn't get up from his lap while his lips kept biting her ear lobe.

"You said something, Sensei?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face (as it is visible now). A big twitch mark appeared on Minato's forehead.

"You and your hip attitude Kakashi!" Minato shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him.

* * *

- **Somewhere in Land** **of Rice**-

* * *

A man in a ridiculous green outfit felt the urge to lift his hand in the air and shake it, and indeed did so.

"That was my line!" He shouted to the sky, causing everyone around him to sweat drop, even the young noble girl, who hired him for protection began to curse her luck for choosing a fool as her bodyguard because she thought that he looked cool in his hideous outfit (Her bad taste in clothing).

But unexpectedly, Green beast went silent, not uttering a single word about youthfulness and after few seconds began to launch a barrage of kicks, punches on his enemies, his eyes burning with fury.

Poor Iwa Ninja began to run for their poor lives while cursing the person who pissed the Beautiful Beast of Konohagakure, meanwhile young noble got a dreamy look on her face after witnessing the fearless display of pure Taijutsu.

* * *

**- Back in Konoha at Namikaze states -**

* * *

Kushina interrupted the new pair. "Kakashi take these tickets." A questioning look appeared on his face.

"I was planning to send you two for a movie, so you can have some time with each other, but by looking at the state of your clothes, you need a place where nobody will disturb you, ne?" Kushina said suggestively, a lecherous grin plastered on her face.

Yugao protested, "Sensei we can't leave you alone! The baby can come out any time, and I want to be there with you when the little angel opens her eyes first time in the world."

"Hey, I am the pregnant lady here, it will be after a few days and besides movie has some hot scenes," Kushina retorted with suggestive wink and licked her lips. "Me and Min-koi can go if you don't want to."

Yugao tried to protest, but she was swiftly cut off by Kakashi, who gladly accepted Kushina's generous offer with an innocent smile on his flawless face, too innocent to be true. "We gladly accept your kind offer Kushina-sama," he said, a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

He grabbed Yugao's hand and began his journey towards the exit gate. "Kakashi wait, let me change first!" She protested.

"First, I want visit Obito and Rin," he said solemnly. She nodded in understanding and kissed him on the cheek.

They began to walk towards the exit while waving off to their mentors.

"Wait! Let me deactivate security seals first!" Minato cried.

The pair froze on the spot, terror visible on their faces, as they both knew security seals designed by Minato meant death in a very-very painful way, and there were more than hundred seals out there. As Kushina was in a delicate condition and Minato didn't want to take any kind of risk about her security.

* * *

**- After 20 Minutes -**

* * *

Minato came back. "I waved them off for you darling," he said with a grin. He finished his dinner and washed the dishes.

'It is 8:20 already,' Minato noted when glanced at the clock. "I think you should rest love," he suggested.

"No I don't want to rest, I have so much energy left in me! Hey, I have a good idea, let's continue from where we left," Kushina protested with a pout while jumping like a 4 yr old, but it turned out to be a bad idea as she felt pain inside her belly and Minato began to panic when he saw some liquid on the floor right beneath Kushina.

* * *

**- After one hour in the caves 15 miles away from Konoha -**

* * *

Minato had prepared a cave almost 1 month ago. It had all the facilities of a good hospital, and he used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) to bring all the best medics and Kushina here.

All medics had sworn to not reveal about the delivery to anyone as Minato was still planning to hide his marriage till his kids got strong enough to defend themselves or at least till they were able to walk.

Kushina was currently on a delivery table with her legs spared wide open. She was in labor pain and the best medics of Konoha were observing her while Minato was looking completely freaked out by the whole thing as he had never seen Kushina in such a vulnerable state.

"Are you in pain?" Minato questioned smartly. All women's sweat dropped at hearing such a stupid question, even Kushina tried to give him a death glare, but when she saw the fear, concern, helplessness and pain in his eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I am perfectly fine Min-koi. Babies are just reaching for coming out first."

Minato smiled "So who's winning? The baby girl or baby boy," he questioned. His question was answered with a big cry from Kushina and then the sound of the baby's crying.

"Congratulations!" Cried medics in unison.

"It's a healthy baby boy and he looks like you Hokage-sama," squealed one of the medics while giving infant Naruto to Minato. Minato's eyes got teary after seeing his son's cute little face.

He had blue eyes which were just a little lighter in shade than his own, but there was something forceful behind those azure sapphires. He also had sun kissed yellow hairs just like him.

Kushina began to caress his cute little face when Minato brought baby Naruto to her. "He is most handsome baby in the whole world," she declared while pumping her fist in the air.

It ended with another cry from her as baby girl also began to demand to come out. A medic took away Naruto in another room, so he could be cleaned up.

After 5 minutes medic came back with a clean Naruto wrapped in a white blanket. A golden bar tag was attached to side of the blanket which indicated baby's name 'Naruto'.

"Ahhhhh!" With another painful cry from Kushina, and the baby girl Ezra also came out and began to cry loudly.

Kushina once again declared that she was the mother of the two most Kawaii babies in the whole wide world and everyone present in the room nodded in agreement.

Ezra was a carbon copy of her mother Kushina with fiery red hair, violet eyes of a great piercing shade, black mole on her right cheek just at the side of her eye making her even more adorable. All Medics in the room were resisting the urge to kiss the babies as the twins really were the most adorable babies they had ever seen in their entire career.

The babies were so pure and innocent looking that evens a demons heart would melt with the single touch of their pure innocent little hands.

A medic took away Ezra in another room so she could be cleaned as well while Minato started to kiss his wife for her bravery, but soon began to whine about a bet they made many years ago about "**Who makes more sacrifices in life; a man or a woman**?"

He admitted that he lost as he couldn't endure the pain that Kushina just went through while Naruto was resting in his crab and medics were busy observing him.

Minato was just waiting for the other two medics to bring his daughter. So, he could go home with his family as they were quite far away from their village because they wanted to keep the birth of their children a secret.

(Note: - Kushina isn't a Jinchuriki in this fic they just want to keep it a secret because of their status in Shinobi World).

Suddenly, a cry was heard by the pair and when they turned to see what was the cause of hassle, their eyes got wide as saucer in horror as they spotted a masked man holding a crying baby Naruto in his hand, a Kunai was on slashing course with his stomach while two medic nin Sia & Shasha were lying dead on the floor.

* * *

**Flash Forward no Jutsu**

* * *

"12 years 5 months has passed, huh! Time sure flew by quickly, ne Sensei?" Questioned a silver headed man to no one particular as he recalled his painful memories. They always haunted him, but he refused to forget anything.

He didn't want to forget about his failures, that's how badly he had failed his loved ones, his Sensei, his family, friends and he lost the count after that, but he also refused to give up.

He had his family to look after, his lovely wife, who had always helped him through all his miseries, no matter how devastated he was. She always encouraged him to move on. It didn't matter what the problem, small or big, she was always there to knock some sense into him.

She was the sole reason of him still being sane even after all his losses. She helped him to get over the loss of Rin and Obito. She was the one who shoulder his grief and helped him to get over his Sensei's death, which literally tore his soul into shreds.

She graced his life with her angelic presence. She over looked all his shortcomings and accepted him as he was, and became his wife, his soul mate.

Though, he still wonders, that's how a lazy ass bastard like him managed to get the attention of such gorgeous woman. She had given him everything he had now. She made him the person he was, without her he would be nothing except a broken shell of a human being.

She truly saved his life, and gave him the two most precious gems, his children; Toshiro and Erza, his two most precious treasures. He loved them with all his heart; he could never ever imagine his life without them. And if it wasn't for her motherly nature that won the trust and love of Ezra, his daughter would be taken either by Mikoto Uchiha or Tsunada Senju.

"Kushina-sama, I hope you are happy with the way me and Yugao has raised her. She is so much like you, mischievous, gorgeous and yet deadly. I wish you could be here along with sensei to see her. You would be very proud, just like me and Yugao," he whispered softly as a small smile graced his lips.

"Sensei, I will always protect her, no matter what, not because she is your daughter, but because she is my daughter!" Kakashi announced loudly, his voice solid as steel, his lone eye blazing with determination as he stared at K.I.A stone.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him, holding him in a loving and protective embrace.

"They must be proud of her, Kashi-koi," Yugao whispered softly in attempts to comfort her distraught husband. They both eased in each others embrace while Kakashi nodded in reassurance, a small smile gracing his lips which were hidden beneath his infamous mask.

"Let's go Kakashi, it is Erza's graduation test today," She said softly as they both used 'Body Flicker Technique' and vanished with a poof of smoke.

* * *

**What you think about the new exciting changes? I personally love them because these changes will help in making my story more badass!**

**Please Leave a Review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. Erza Hatake!

**Speech -** "NTTL is great.

**Thoughts - **'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated - **MA+ for swearing, gore and lemons.

**A/N** – Erza is cool, but she is very girlish and innocent by nature and in my fic she didn't suffer like she did in Fairy Tail, so bear with **little** **OCCness.**

Written it in an hour, Yosh! This chapter is short because there aren't many readers, and it is understandable as it is exam time.

**I won't update any of my stories for 1 or 2 months as I am very busy with my studies.**

* * *

**Erza Hatake!**

* * *

"Ahhh! I will beat you, you damn clock!" A beautiful redheaded girl declared fiercely as she glared at her eternal rival maliciously.

She had decided that today was the day she would beat it, it was the day when she would finally triumph over the Kunai shaped clock! It might've beaten her on numerous occasions in the past, but today would be different. She would put all her losses in the past and would finally emerge as victorious, her pride was riding on it, dammit.

This girl was Erza, Erza Uzumaki by birth, but for the sake of her safety, she was given the last of the name of her adopting parents, Erza Hatake, daughter of Kakashi and Yugao Hatake.

Though, her scream of retribution had a different effect on teen boys standing outside her house. Instead of pissing in their pants, they sighed in content.

They all were crowding in front of their angel's house in hopes of getting a single glimpse of redheaded angel they admired. To them her screams sounded more like a melodious morning prayer instead of threatening string of curses. They halted their movements in hopes to catch a single glimpse of redheaded beauty they had come to worship when they heard sounds of footsteps.

"Oh! Kami you are generous! Erza-chan looks thousand times cooler when she gets all revved up and not to mention the extra bounce of her.. -" Perverted teenage boys began to comment on the glorious beauty of redheaded, as they held their breaths in anticipation as front door slowly opened up, but they weren't expecting the rain of Kunai.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," whispered a smooth voice, it belonged to a 10 year old boy. He had white hairs, which seemed like they were bleached, they were shining majestically in sunlight. He stood at an impressive 4.11, his emerald-green eyes were narrowed dangerously.

His posture was agitated as he glared manically at the retreating form of foolish fan boys. His arm was stretched outwards, pointed at the crowd of frightened boys who were running for their lives.

His body posture was indicating that he was the one who had thrown the Kunai at the group of perverted boys and was struggling to hold back from killing them.

"Shiro-chan! You will end up killing them, I just asked you to make a way not to give them a heart attack," chided the redheaded girl heatedly as she saw some Kunai scratching the boys who constantly bugged her for dates.

'Oh! God, why can't they leave me alone for once?' she asked, and let out a frustrated sigh. The numbers of her stalkers were increasing every day. A few months ago she only had to fend off 12 or 13yrs old boys but now even the boys around 18yrs had begun to drool on her very sight.

Her mother was proud that she was growing up into a beautiful woman but she had to disagree; it was hell for her. Though, she couldn't deny that she had grown much in recent months.

She was like a boys attracting magnate, even when she was little, she was always praised for her superior looks. The boys would always ask her to become their girlfriend while on the other hand girls would always get jealous of her beauty, cool demeanor and skills. In a way she was the very personification of a perfect girl in the whole village, and everyone loved her and respected her family.

She had piercing violet orbs, glittering with fierceness and determination, short red hairs, which barely reached her shoulders. They covered the upper part her eyes while two bangs adored her heart shape face. Her skin was little tanned because of all the training she had done. Her sharp features add up to give her an angle like appearance; an angel who was glowing in her untouched purity.

In simple words she was stunning, even at the early edge of 12. Recently she had started to develop some curves which made her situation even worst.

So, to her the whole growing up thing was too much of a hassle as her exotic look made her stand out too much, which wasn't acceptable as a Shinobi mustn't standout. The extra attention given to her by perverted boys was another problem, the way they leered at her with their lustful eyes bothered her and it made her skin crawl.

She felt like a piece of meat, a prey while they were the predators and it annoyed her as she could easily kick asses, but for the sake of her parent's reputation she kept her irritation to herself.

"Darn it! Why can't I kick their asses? Damn stupid rules to not hit stupid civilians!" Redheaded cursed in irritation as she lost her temper.

"Hn!" Snorted Toshiro in disgust and anger.

"If those perverted bastards tried anything funny, I won't hold back even if it meant killing them," threatened the emerald eyed boy, giving an evil look to the boys who were trying to hide, making them to scamper away in hopes of saving their pitiful lives.

'He seems serious, hmm… I need to calm him down or he might really kill someone,' young girl thought worriedly as she knew that her brother might really go through with his threat as he was way too overprotective of her even though she was completely capable in taking care of herself.

"Now, now, Shiro-chan! I am perfectly capable to hold my ground, so you don't have to worry too much; they didn't try to do anything funny. They just bugs me for dates or just stares at me," she tried to calm down her fuming over protective little brother, Toshiro Hatake. He didn't like the boys who looked at her in the wrong way.

Toshiro's lips threatened to twitch when he saw the innocent and stupid pose his beloved Onee-chan was standing in. She was flexing her muscles in a stupid and hilarious way. He knew that she was trying to get him out of his murderous mode, but he still couldn't resist teasing her.

"You know, you look pretty stupid like that," he said with a teasing smirk and dodged the punch which came at lightning speed, but due to his vigorous training he easily dodged it while Erza Hatake, the adopted daughter of Yugao and Kakashi Hatake fumed at her naive brother, who had dared to insult her intelligence.

They both were always like that. She was one of the few people he showed his playful side while he was one of the few people she showed her innocent girly side instead the facade of cool, composed, confident and strong-willed Kunoichi.

"Kids, kids, kids, both of you calm down. It's not good to fight this early in the morning, and Toshiro you shouldn't throw weapons at civilians. They can't help themselves, your sister is a beautiful growing girl and they just can't take their eyes off her. So, from now on just ignore them," Anbu captain chided them, but a small smirk also presents on her face.

If some else heard her, they would probably think that they were in a genjutsu as they couldn't ever phantom the strong intimidating elite Anbu captain Yugao Hatake speaking in such melodious and motherly way. To them she was the very epitome of a perfect, strong and intimidating Kunoichi.

"Mom, you are back from your mission! How did it go? You must've kicked asses," both kids chirped with happiness when they spotted their mother, and tackled her in a loving embrace.

"Erza, language, I am happy to see you too, and the mission went well. Just minor injuries, no casualties and we successfully incapacitated the enemy," she answered their question with a heart warming smile, and began to pat their heads affectionately.

"You aren't hurt are you?" They questioned and began to look at her closely in search for any visible injury.

"I am absolutely fine kids, and stop touching there, it tickles," she tried to assure them between giggles. She was very ticklish and Erza's hands were roaming over here bare belly, and it was the most tickling part.

Both kids got an evil glint in their eyes as they started to poke her rib cage.

"Hahaha stop that Erza, Toshiro or I will hahaha..." She tried to glare at them, but failed miserably, it just made her look even funnier while they kept tickling her mercilessly.

Kakashi rescued his helpless wife from their merciless assault. She was panting heavily while trying to contain her laughter. She was also trying to give her famous death glare which would've even kage level ninja pissing in their pants, but she was failing miserably at intimidating her kids.

It was too much for Kakashi, he couldn't resist the urge to tickle her. She rarely looked this vulnerable and inviting, so he too started tickling her as well.

"Oh please stop that!" Yugao demanded, but just end up being tortured by her family, but she still managed to choke out between her fits of laughter, "You will get late for exam Erza."

Erza ceased her assault and gazed frantically at her eternal rival, who was grinning at her smugly, in her opinion at least, and she ran out of house at lightning speed and Toshiro couldn't follow her as she jumped from roof top to roof top with speed and precision.

"Good Luck Darling/Erza-chan/Onee-chan," they all yelled after her, and when Erza was out of sight Toshiro too began to run towards academy hurriedly.

As soon as his children were out of earshot, Kakashi's eyes gained an evil glint in them. He eyed her like a predator would eye his prey and she shivered as she knew what was coming, and 'holly goddess of seduction,' she was getting wet in anticipation.

Now, with Erza…

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I am still confused about pairings but we will see…**

**I am thinking of adding more than one girl in pairs as lords and clan heads had large harems in the feudal era, so I might too, but I don't like harems so this is a very small possibility.**

**What you people think? Should I introduce CRA or not?**

**Naruto will be introduced in next chapter^^**

**Please Review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. Wave

**I own nothing!**

**A/N – Sorry for the late update but I fell ill… for the most part, but I am all better now! I am in a hurry so expect few mistakes and typo. I changed a few things, I hope you like them. Read prologue and 2nd chapters beginning **

* * *

**B-Rank ****Mission**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the village hidden in the leaf. Birds were chirping sun was shining on the west side of sky indicating the coming end of a beautiful day. Many villagers were out on streets for shopping or just enjoying the peaceful evening. Children were playing on the streets. Shopkeepers were trying to attract female customers who were out there shopping vegetables and meat for dinner and village's favorite three kids were busy chasing a brown blur or something like that No! It was not a blur. It was a cat A.K.A nightmare of every genin from last 68years; 'Tora the Demonic Cat.'

"Damn it!" Swore redheaded beauty, Hatake Erza; the rookie of the year, and first female rookie of the year in the Konoho's history.

"This thing moves even faster than my Tou-San."

"You are right; this thing is more agile than my mother," supported female Uchiha when a demonic cat maneuvered around her in midair showing its amazing agility.

"Shut up and concentrate we have it cornered! It's time to attack," scolded an angry Sasuke, infuriated as a mere cat gave him so much trouble and it didn't fit well with his Uchiha pride.

"Oh! Right Uchiha," replied Erza curtly while taking her position.

"Now attack," Sasuke exclaimed and all genin jumped in hopes of catching the demonic cat. Erza quickly created 5 clones to block the cat's path but Tora easily danced around them. Sayuri used her ninja wires to trap it but to no avail though out of nowhere, Sasuke jumped on demonic cat in hopes of catching or crushing it for saving the future trouble, but it turned out to be a bad idea, a very bad idea indeed as demonic cat decided to introduce them especially Sasuke with its deadly claws, and scratched his pretty poster boy face with both claws.

"Ahhhhhhh! Get this thing off me," male Uchiha screeched in girlish manner, and some pigeons flew away from the nearby tree after hearing his disturbing painful shrieks.

* * *

After a few moments, Tora was resting in Erza's arms, snuggling closer to her impressively large bosoms. "Oh you poor little thing, did bake-Uchiha scared you?" Erza teased Sasuke while patting Tora as it snuggled deeper in her bosoms.

"Yes, that's it! You were scared of Sasuke-chan, right?" Sayuri teased her twin brother, and her lips curled into a teasing smirk.

"Hey! You are my sister you know! And don't go near that perverted cat, it's a male I am telling you! Look how he is molesting the Hatake girl, snuggling in her big bras..Ouch! Why did you hit me Hatake?" Growled Sasuke in a low deadly voice.

"Shut the hell up you perverted bastard," yelled redheaded while giving him the look which promised pain, and moody Uchiha shuddered with fright. He may have his Uchiha pride stick up in his ass, but his father had taught him well, that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". So, he kept his mouth shut and kept walking.

"Why don't we report to Hokage-sama already? We can have another mission; this mission has already taken more than 5 hours. I don't know about you two but I certainly want a real mission, and if we keep taking this much time to complete a simple chore like this then we should just forget about a high-ranking mission," Sayuri said in mild irritation.

"Yes Uchiha, Sayuri-chan is right, we should report now, and if we get lucky, we might even get a real mission. My Tou-chan was discussing whether to take us on a C-rank mission or not and my Kaa-chan said that we're ready for a C-rank mission. So, he might ask Hokage-sama to give us a chance to prove ourselves."

* * *

**After 15 Minutes**

* * *

"OMG! What happened to Sasuke-sama?" Inquired the pretty receptionist in worry when she spotted the battered young Uchiha.

"He is okay. We are here to report about our mission Hokage-sama isn't busy, right?" Sayuri drawled in monotone just like her Nii-sama taught her too.

"No Uchiha-sama, you can go inside."

"Hello Tou-San, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Rias-chan? Why are you here? I thought you were training with Jaraiya-sama," Erza questioned her fellow redheaded.

"Yes I was Erza-chan but Kakashi-sensei came and asked me to accompany him and that is why I am here," Rias whispered shyly as she avoided any kind of eye contact.

Suddenly another team walked in, it was team 13. Mirajane strolled in with a superior smirk on her face.

"Ah! Isn't little Erza-chan," Mira addressed her in mocking voice while Sasuke wisely moved away, not wanting to be caught in their cat fight or rather demon fight.

"Mirajane!" Erza growled out as she glared fiercely at her second eternal rival, first being the damn kunai shaped clock off course. Sliver headed ignored the fuming redheaded and walked up to other two girls.

"Yo! How is it going? Must be tough with that little prick and redheaded bitch as your teammate. I seriously feel for you," she said in sincere tone and patted Sayuri in a consoling way but the dubious smirk on her face was telling a totally different story.

"Why you skinny slut!" Redheaded Hatake screamed in anger as she tried to tackle the smirking girl, though her father caught her in midair.

"Let me go dad! I will kick her skinny ass so hard that.. -"But she was cut off when an ear-piercing scream blasted her eardrums.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What Happened to my precious Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched and almost everyone present in the 10 mile radius had gone deaf.

'Damn this girl must've some kind bloodline to be able to scream like this. Yes! I got it! I must include her in our army as our secret weapon. She can win us the wars without even lifting a single finger. Our enemies will go deaf by her single scream or she can help in interrogation department. She could torture prisoner by just screaming on his/her ears. She could become a great asset for Konoho army,' thought Sandaime while rubbing his ears but quickly shook his head to clear disturbing thoughts. Maybe he should not spend so much of his free time with his friend 'the old war hawk' Danzo.

"Sakura, if you screeched like that again even one more time. I swear I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit properly for weeks," Mira said in a menacing voice as she tried to assess her bearing.

"Nothing serious Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan got his ass handed to him by Tora the cutest and cuddly cat," Sayuri replied while pointing towards the smirking cat.

"And doesn't worry about that flat-chest bitch; if she tries anything just tell me. I will set her straight," Erza said with a sneer as she heatedly glared at the silver-haired girl who in return acted as if she was clearing her ear which further irritated the already enraged redheaded girl.

"You little demon how dare you hurt my precious Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled while pointing an abusive finger toward Tora 'the Demonic cat'.

In return cat just smirked widened and it introduced attractive green-eyed pinkette with its dangerously sharp claws.

* * *

**After 5 Minutes**

* * *

'Yes! Yes! Kill it. Choke it to death,' screamed two Genin in their heads as they saw the poor yet an evil cat being squeezed by its fat owner. Two redheaded were busy pitting the poor cute cat while Mira and Sayuri didn't give a fuck.

"Tou-San, do we have another mission, or are we done for today?" Asked Erza while addressing the silver headed man. He was trying to read something but he quickly put away the book in his pouch before his daughter could see its cover.

"Yes, we are going to do a mission. That's the reason I asked Rias-San to come. As you know Tsunade-sama was called away due to some urgent issues so she can't take care of her team. Mira-chan here can train on her own with scrolls Tsunade-sama left for her while Sakura can study with Shizune-san but Rias-san here can't train on her own. So, I will be taking over her training for a month. Be on your best behavior and I hope you will welcome her in team with open arms." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in an inquisitive manner but he met no question as team 7 nodded in affirmative.

"We are assigned to a B-rank mission and it is many times tougher than any other mission you have done in these past 10 days. I would have waited at least 3 or more months but because you people are quite stronger than your peers well except Mirajane-chan," he hurriedly added when he saw hotheaded girl giving him an evil eye.

"I am allowing you three to take it as I believe you people can pull it off. So are you in or not, call is your Rias-san," explained Kakashi looking towards Rias.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I won't allow it! She is my precious teammate and except Sayuri-chan you all are way too beneath her level to even stand in her presence," Mirajane protested defiantly.

"Mirajane, you will not interrupt Sakura or Rias during their training and I am allowing Kakashi to take her on this mission because I think it will be a good experience for her to feel normal and no Mirajane you absolutely can't go with them on this mission that is an order. I will be back in a month, take care and Rias, you can do it!" Sandaime turn off the sound recording lacrima while Mira fumed silently.

Rias gave her teammates a small smile and turned around to face the captain of team 7. "Sensei, why are you asking me? As team leader it is your decision to make," Rias asked still little confused about her situation.

"Yes Rias-san, it is my call but now you are a part of my team and I don't want you to rush into things just because my other students are ready. I know you have trained hard but you aren't ready for this mission as it involves a possible combat situation with thugs and pirates as we will be traveling quite far in the wave country. We will stay there till the bridge our client is building gets complete. I would have chosen a C-rank but there isn't any so I chose the next best; a B-rank mission. It is not a difficult mission and it is a B-rank only because it involves long staying otherwise it is not higher than a C-rank mission," Kakashi explained without sugar coating.

Mirajane appeared livid when Kakashi practically called her teammate weak but kept her mouth shut when Kakashi gave her a lazy look. She may have a loud mouth but she knew her place and respects Kakashi for his skills. He was some sort of uncle/big brother figure in her life as she had known him for the better part of her short life though she still didn't like that her teammates skills were questioned.

"Sensei, you think I am not ready but others are strong enough," shy redheaded girl asked in serious and somewhat annoyed voice, giving Kakashi the glimpse of the true personality of the young redheaded hero of the village.

"Yes, they are, as you already know that they are stronger than a normal Genin or maybe stronger than some rookie Chunin but it doesn't mean that you can't become strong. I think this mission will be a good lesson for you too, but I don't want to force you in anything dangerous," Kakashi replied without flinching under the heated glare young Senju was giving him.

"Sensei I know that I am not as strong as Erza-chan, Sayuri-chan or Sasuke-san but I want to become strong too. I want to accompany your team if that's not a bother to you," Rias whispered in hushed voice but determination was evident in her intense blue eyes.

"Yes Rias-chan, you can do it! I bet you will kick ass out there, just stick close to Sayuri-chan other 2 aren't reliable," Mirajane cheered her teammate while ignoring the fiery glare of two inadequate member of team 7. (In her opinion)

"Beside you will be there to protect them if something went wrong right Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked in hopefully as she didn't want her gentle teammate to get hurt.

"Yes, I will make sure that no harm will reach them Sakura, and I will keep all your precious friends safe Mira-chan," he gave her eye smile while she blushed and looked away bashfully acting as if she wasn't worried about her friends including Erza.

"Okay now that we all are ready. Why don't we meet our client?"

"Hai!" Replied Team 7 plus Rias in unison.

'I will not let any harm come near my little girl or my cute little genin,' thought Kakashi determent to protect his precious daughter and cute little genin.

"Ok team here is our client. Mr. Tanzania please come in," as soon as Kakashi said so, a very old man about 5.9" tall wearing pajama and loose sleeveless shirt entered in the room on wobbly feet and started scanning the room. He had a bottle of beer and was swaying on his feet.

"What is this? A little runt and his three fan girls are going to protect me," screamed Tazuna while pointing his fingers towards 4 genin.

"Me, a fan girl of Uchiha! In my worst nightmare," screamed Erza in rage and disgust as she gagged a bit.

"I am his sister you old fool, and I am no fan-girl either," shouted Sayuri angrily.

"I am no runt you old geezer," scowled Sasuke.

"Well I am not a fan-girl. I am Sasuke-kun's lover and we will marry when we grow up," replied Sakura with stars practically glowing in her eyes, causing everyone to sweat drop and making Tazuna to curse his poor luck.

"Excuse me sir but Sakura-chan won't be accompanying you," Rias whispered softly while hiding behind Mirajane shyly.

"Old man, say something bad about her and I will tear you in pieces," Mira growled dangerously and Tazuna wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Tazuna I am their sensei and I can guarantee you that these kids are fully qualified to protect you from any kind danger given in the requested mission. They can handle thugs easily and I am a Jonin so don't to worry."

Tazuna didn't look convinced and was about to ask Hokage for another team but in the blink of an eye Sasuke was behind him, a kunai to his throat. Sayuri was sitting in crouch position in front of him with a kunai ready to slit his throat and Erza created five clones that were ready to strike any moment while the original Erza was hanging above him on the ceiling. "Are you satisfied old man," they all asked at the same time, giving him no chance to say otherwise. Poor old man just nodded as he was too scared to say anything.

"Okay team, we will head towards Wave country tomorrow at dawn so meet me at the entrance of gate 5 and bring your battle gear and food supply for next 5 days, dismiss!" Kakashi ordered before he left.

* * *

**After 1 hour at Hatake Residence**

* * *

Four people were sitting around a dining table. First one was a man with silver hair, he was laughing happily as he watched his kids fight over the last piece of cake. Second was a beautiful purple headed woman, she was trying to solve the problem. Third was a kid with silver hairs, a miniature Kakashi to be exact. He was fighting the forth one, a girl with fiery red hair.

"Hey give me that right now or I am going to kick your ass."

"Erza watch your mouth," ordered Yugao in a sharp voice.

Erza shuddered under the intense gaze of her mother. Taking advantage of the distraction caused by his mother Toshiro snatched the last piece of cake leaving Erza in shock.

"You stole my cake," Erza said while pounding her fist on her little brother's head.

"Ouch! Mom Erza-nee-chan is picking on me," whined Toshiro.

"You deserved it," replied Erza.

"Erza, you should not beat up your little brother like that for a piece of cake because you can have a whole cake," Yugao said enthusiastically.

"Yes! Mom you are the best," exclaimed Erza before devouring the strawberry cake.

"Mom you always favor Erza-nee-chan," Toshiro said in a sad voice.

He was about to leave the dining table when Erza grabbed his hand and smiled kindly at him. "Here take this," she offered half of her cake.

Toshiro smiled and shook his head, "You can eat it nee-chan, I am full anyway."

"Hey come on little guy. Can't you forgive your nee-chan, pretty please?" Pouted Erza.

"Hahaha… okay but you have to promise me that you will come back safely and will not attempt to do anything foolish as you usually do."

"Hey! Here I am trying to cheer you and you are calling me stupid," Erza shouted with a red face.

"Yes, you are stupid. I don't want you to get hurt," he said with fierce determination as he tried to mask his concern with his overall cool demeanor.

"Aww! Aren't you the sweetest thing," Erza teased. "I promise that I will not try anything dangerous. It's a simple mission Toshiro and besides Tou-san will be there to protect me if anything went wrong, right Tou-san?" She asked.

"Yes, I will protect you with my life, but for now you should go to sleep. You need to get up quickly tomorrow. It's your first mission high-ranking and you don't want to get late for it, right?" Kakashi asked while giving her his famous eye smile though he had his mask down.

"Tou-san, you are one to talk, if mom wouldn't threaten you to sleep on the couch you'll probably be late by a day for everything," Erza deadpanned.

"Cough***cough*** I really think it is time to sleep. You two finish your food, brush your teeth and go to bed."

* * *

**After half hour**

* * *

"Do you really think they are ready for B-rank mission?" Questioned female Anbu captain in concerned voice.

"Yes they are ready. It's an easy mission. I don't think there will be any Shinobi out there. Our client is just a bridge builder. What can possibly go wrong? And you can trust your old husband, I can handle a few lower-class ninja without any trouble regardless how old you think I am," Kakashi replied with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh! So my lover boy is feeling old. We can't let it go on, can we?" Yugao teased in a seductive voice while leaning closer and closer to Kakashi.

They started kissing each other lightly, but as time passed by their kiss started to heat up and get intense and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

"Ohhm …oh ..ya Kaka..." Yugao began moaning in pleasure as Kakashi started nibbling on her neck.

Yugao grabbed her husband's face and roughly pulled him up before locking her lips with his while grinding her womanhood against the bulge on his pant "oh..Yes Yugao fuck," Kakashi groaned in pleasure before deepening the kiss, he started biting her lower lip giving her access to explore his mouth with hers.

Their make out session came to an end as they saw that their children were watching them the entire time. "Mom! Tou-san! Are you really elites? We both were talking when we entered the room and you didn't even notice us," asked Erza.

"Yes, we were trying to get your attention from last 5 minutes," supported Toshiro agreeing with his sister.

"Sorry kids, hey why didn't you stop us," asked Yugao in anger/embarrassment.

"Well… we decided to let you enjoy till it is under 'R' rated but after several minutes we realize that you are going to go all the way so we stopped you and it's amusing to embarrass you like this," Erza replied with a huge grin on her face.

"We will leave you to make your little adventure but before that you have to give us the extra-large strawberry cake you promised us," demanded siblings in unison.

"You both go to your rooms before I beat the crap out of you two," yelled an embarrassed Yugao, both kids disappeared so fast from the sight of their angered mother that it would put Minato's Hirashin no Jutsu to shame, but the small playful smile were present on their faces entire way to their bedroom and the same thought as well, 'we are going to embarrass mother hahaha..Cough..Cough'.

'Those kids will never let me live with it,' thought Yugao, but her train of thought came to an end when Kakashi start massaging her left breast from behind.

"Well, a super hot woman told me that we can't change the past but we can certainly enjoy our present," Kakashi whispered in her ear, making her wetter.

"Hmm… She sounds very wise and sexy," Yugao replied before capturing his lips with her own.

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

"Tou-san come on, I don't want to get late," yelled Erza furiously. "Mom why don't you do something," she pleaded to her mother but her mother just smirked.

"Why Erza dear, your Tou-san was quite exhausted after last night's adventure you see."

"Mom, sorry I didn't mean to ruin your make out session, so pleaseeeeeee," pleaded the redhead girl.

"Okay, if you understand sweetie pie, Kakashi get your lazy butts down here in three minutes or you will be sleeping on couch for the rest of your life!"

"NOooo!" Kakashi screamed in horror. "I am coming," he barked hurriedly, his double meaning words made Yugao's panties wet as the images of their little adventure played through her perverted mind.

After three minutes Kakashi was begging for mercy from his wife, "Don't, please don't make me sleep alone," he sniffed.

"Aww… how can I do that," Yugao said, and kissed Kakashi on the lips, "But you need to get going, but when you'll return I'll give you a special service," Yugao winked at him and added, "be careful out there." She kissed Kakashi one more time on the lips.

Erza watched them lovingly, 'I will make sure that Tou-san returns to you safely mom, I promise,' she mentally promised herself to keep her dad safe.

"Be careful sweetie pie," said Yugao to Erza and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Yes mom, I will and Tou-san will be too," Erza replied with confidence and determination.

* * *

"Okay, so everyone is here," asked Kakashi looking at them.

"Hai sensei, all supplies checked and we are ready to leave whenever you are," replied four genin in affirmative.

"Okay Mr. Tazuna, do you want to bring anything or are you ready?" Inquired Kakashi.

"Yes, I am good to go but let's hurry. I don't want to get late," replied Tazuna stiffly.

"My team and I are going on a long-time for about one month," reported Kakashi to the gate keepers as they let them pass the gate.

* * *

**After 3 days near the Port of Wave Country**

* * *

"I am bored, where are you stupid bandits? Attack us already."

"Erza you should enjoy peace, you know," chided Kakashi.

"Yes brat, why the heck a little girl like you wants to get attacked by bandits anyway? They are not good people, and they do nasty things to people especially with pretty young girls like you, besides I want to live a long life," Tazuna chided as well while staring at her.

Erza cheeks reddened after hearing Tazuna calling her pretty. "I can take any pervert head on," she replied in a firm voice.

"So can I," joined Sayuri who also had some pink hue on her cheeks, though Rias just blushed at the praise and refrain from commenting.

"Besides, you've already lived a long life, you must be like 1000 years old," Erza teased.

"Hey, I am not that old you know," shouted Tazuna.

Even Sasuke smirked, and added, "He is right, he is not that old."

"Thank you runt," Tazuna said in gratitude. A twitch mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead as he glared at the imbecile old bastard.

"He's probably a 998 year old youngster, right?" Asked Sasuke to get on the nerve of the old man.

"Not you too," pouted Tazuna. In all the time they had spent with the old man, genin had learned that Tazuna was actually a very decent man. He was building a big bridge that would connect his country with land of fire.

"So, Jiji tell me about your family," asked Erza while keeping a close eye on her surroundings as they entered in deep forest.

"Well… I have a daughter named Tsunami, her son Inari and her husband…" Tazuna suddenly stopped talking.

'Why did he stop talking,' they all thought, but didn't press the issue as it seemed a little touchy.

"Well he is dead," Tazuna disclosed sorrowfully. Nobody asked any more questions, understanding the seriousness of the topic.

After walking for a few more minutes in silence Kakashi noticed a small puddle on the road and thought 'It's a sunny day and they are using such low-level Genjutsu, what the hell these stupid are thinking? Attacking a Jonin with such obvious trap, wait! But what is their target; us or Tazuna? I need to find their objective, and besides these three can handle them.'

Sasuke, Sayuri and Erza all looked at each other than towards their sensei, he also noticed it but gave no orders to them, so they decided not to react and wait for their sensei's signal. Rias also noticed some disturbance but was too shy to voice her concern as she didn't want to anger Sasuke any further than he already was, if she was wrong.

Just when the group passed the puddle, two bodies materialized from it, they had sharp claw-like gauntlets with a sharp chain attached to each claw making it look like a skipping rope. They decided to attack the Silver headed Jonin first. They circled around him and shredded him into many pieces and preceded their attack.

"Sensei!" Yelled Rias in fright, she fell on her butt and began to hyperventilate. 'I could've warned him, but I didn't! He is dead because of me,' she thought, devastated that her precious friend's father was dead because she was too timid to voice her concerns.

The demon brother duo flew straight toward Tazuna in hopes of annihilating the old geezer, but they were sent back flying in different directions by powerful and fast kicks from Uchiha siblings. The force of their kick was so great that the chain attaching the two ninja shattered.

"Hatake, these are the Demon brothers from Mist village, they use team work so don't let them team up," shouted Sasuke as he recognized the two Shinobi.

"Got it!" Replied Erza in affirmative.

Both Rogue Ninjas came back to their senses and began to move but their charge was interrupted by Erza's clones, they were surrounding them while effectively blocking their paths.

Gozu started attacking the clones in hopes of getting to his big brother, he used his claw sweeping it up in hopes of defeating clone on the right but clone merely side step it and the other two from side attacked him, but he wasn't a Chunin for nothing as he immediately responded kicking her in the ribs.

Seeing that her clones aren't doing much damage, Erza decided to deal with the problem old fashion way… With A Bang! Literally, as one of her extra powerful clones detonated in front of Gozu who was taking her clones way too lightly.

'Itachi-nii-chan, is the best!" Erza thought after seeing the devastating effects of the Jutsu her surrogate big brother taught her as a graduation gift.

Now extremely dazed Gozu jumped on the tree he was leaning on to avoid the devastating punch sent his way by certainly destructive redheaded girl, though he thanked Kami for making him dodge when he saw a small crater where Erza's punch connected.

Gozu quickly got rid of his claw seeing as how it was restricting his Ninjutsu, though he wasn't expecting Erza to do something as crazy as substituting with his weapon, and couldn't dodge the well placed right hook that sent him sailing though air as he splattered on the ground.

"I am not that childish Gozu-san," Erza said as she also used 'Replacement Jutsu' and replaced herself with a log.

"I must admit, you're stronger than you look, and you've pretty mean hook for a girl of your age, but still it isn't enough to defeat a seasoned Chunin such as me," he boosted arrogantly.

"I admit Gozu-san, that I am not qualified to take you on, but, you underestimated me in the start and now you're badly injured, and this terrain isn't idly for someone like you because the forest is our home-ground," Erza drawled coolly, and smirked when her enemy's eyes widened in surprise. He hunched over, suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"What? Poison? Bu… t when?" Gozu stammered out as he tried to reach for antidote, though Erza gave him no such chance and proceeded to knock him out with a simple jab in the back of his neck.

"It was very simple Gozu-san, you never checked what I did to your weapon nor did you notice that it was my clone you're replacing with not a log," Erza said as she gave him the antidote.

"Good job, Arisa-san," Erza thanked the purple snake as it came out from the bushes where Gozu was hiding in.

"Don't mention it Erzzza-samaaa," 2 meter long purple snake hissed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Anko-nii-chan was right, snakes are way cooler than Toads,' Erza thought, and patted herself for choosing snake contract instead of toad contract.

"Hey Erza, what took you so long," asked an annoyed looking Sayuri.

"Sorry, he was much stronger and I didn't have the two on one advantage," replied Erza irritated that her rivals already finished their opponents.

"Yes, they are okay but mine was nothing more than a pervert. He underestimated us and got trapped in my wires. Sasuke is still busy beating the crap out of him because he said something about rapping me," Aio said while pointing at the fried body that Sasuke was kicking, "Hey, stop Sasuke-chan or he'll really die."

Sasuke stopped kicking the half-dead ninja, and started glaring daggers at his sister for calling him Sasuke-chan again. "Don't call me that and who cares if he dies."

"Kakashi-sensei must've questions for them, no sensei?" Sayuri asked to nobody particular.

"Sayuri, didn't you see? Kakashi-sensei was shredded into pieces, his body is there and it is all my fault for no – t tell – ing him abou…t them," Rias shattered out in between sniffs and sobs of self loathing.

"Rias-chan, calm down, my Tou-san is human and I don't think that humans are made of wood," Erza remarked rather sarcastically as she didn't like that Rias thought her father would die so easily. 'He isn't a weakling damn it!'

"What do you mean.. -" Rias stammered but was cut off by a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei you are alive!" Rias cheered.

"Yes I am and why shouldn't I be?"

"We thought you were killed by those ninjas from mist."

"Only you presumed that. As if someone so weak can kill a Jonin of Kakashi-sensei's caliber, he was just merely testing us to see what we will do if he really gets killed, and we all knew that sensei used 'Replacement Jutsu'," explained Sasuke in calm yet taunting tone.

"Hey, don't be an ass Sasuke. Rias-chan it's not a big deal. You don't have to listen to the emo-king. You will do great next," Erza said in encouraging manner.

"Yes, Erza is right, just don't pay attention to what my stupid brother says," Sayuri also encouraged while glaring at her stupid brother.

"Rias I will not lie to you, you need to pay more attention and remain professional under such conditions. And next time you sense something tell me instead of keeping to yourself," Kakashi said while giving a look to Erza and Sayuri which said 'no argument please'.

"Well I understand that you wanted to give a chance to your genin team but please don't something like this again, I almost had a heart attack," Tazuna said while wiping sweat off from his forehead.

"Team, tie them up, and Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi ordered and spun around to face the old bridge builder.

"Yes, what?" Asked Tazuna while backing off a little.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Next chapter will cover Genin exam and a little bit of Rias's history and background. Anonymous reviewers please don't vote more than one time. One of you voted 9 times for MiraNaru but I only counted his vote once. I can tell when a single reviewer review 9 times. The difference between the arrival of your reviews was 3 or 4 minutes and 9 consecutive votes for MiraNaru pairing makes it obvious.**

**Poll: Vote for your favorite pairing**

**1. NaruErza (At top with 22 votes)**

**2. NaruRias (2 votes)**

**3. NaruSayuri (1 vote)**

**4. NaruMira (second position 15 votes)**

**5. NaruUltear (2 votes)**

**Yes, these are my final choices and there won't be any harem here. Sorry, but not in this story…**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. Assassin, Snake and Mage

**I own nothing!**

**Speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Thoughts - 'Wow! NTTL is great,"**

**A/N –**Hello guys, I am still out of town but I decided to add a few things in this chapter according to my changed plot. It is same as before except the ending, and oh boy, I can write when I am drunk^^ It was better than my normal writing, though I don't know it's a good thing or bad? ^_^;

* * *

**In Lands of Wood**

* * *

"Boy, are you sure? You seem a little too young for this kind of job," said the beautiful woman suspiciously, her elegant posture, extravagant jewelry and expensive Kimono all screamed royalty. She skeptically eyed the young man kneeling before her. He claimed to be the assassin sent by Orochimaru of The Legendary Three, but boy was 13 or 14 years old at most.

'He seems very cute,' she thought while eyeing the young boy amusingly. She had a secret fetish for younger boys, not this young but still, the young man was a fine male specimen, even with his lower face covered with white bandage, though she quickly discarded her previous thoughts as she eyed him for any sign of deception.

"I am telling you the truth Hinamori-sama, I am the assassin sent by Orochimaru-sama, and please don't judge a ninja's strength by his age. I am perfectly capable to carry out the requested task. I am an assassination expert after all," assassin drawled coolly.

"Okay boy, I trust your words, but are you certain? You need not only to assassinate my old fat husband but you also have to make sure that his death seems like an accident, nothing more or nothing less," Hinamori asked, still uncertain whether to give him such delicate job or not.

"There is no need to worry Hinamori-sama; Renji-sama has already purchased the material for his glorious death. I would even suggest you to acquire insurance for his personal guards and mansion as well as they all are going to be caught in crossfire too, and I can promise you that it won't be seen as nothing else but an accident, a very unfortunate accident," assassin said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hinamori shudder when she saw the glint of madness in young Shinobi's eyes but said nothing as the only thing mattered to her was death of her dear loving husband, so she could acquire the insurance money and live her life happily ever after, but that would only happen if her husband were to die in an accident.

"Very well, young man, don't disappoint me. If you managed to successfully execute assassination then I would personally reward you," Hinamore said huskily, while blue-eyed boy almost snorted, though he concealed it very well.

"Ma'am as flattering as this reward sounds, I would rather stick with money as I am only 12-year-old," young assassin articulated coolly, and dismissed her advances. She seemed startled by revelation as she again eyed him head to toe.

"You can always come back later for your reward," Hinamori whispered dreamily as she imagined him as grown up hunk.

"It would be my pleasure ma'am," blue-eyed assassin replied unenthusiastically, though the woman didn't catch his sarcasm and genuinely seemed thrilled at the prospect of screwing such hunk-to-be.

"Ma'am you should go for walks, long walks," assassin advised with an evil smirk, at first she thought he was insulting her but mischievous glint in his eyes told a completely different story. 'He is going to do something big, and I shouldn't be around or else I might get caught in the crossfire as well.'

"Very well then," Hinamori nodded to let him know that she got the hint.

* * *

**After Two Days**

* * *

"My Lord, water isn't working," informed Renji's personal guard, Hamaru, making him 'hmpf' in annoyance.

"Then get it fixed this instant!" Renji ordered, and Hamaru quickly scrambled away to get technical assistance from the town. After a half hour of searching he found someone who had the expertise to repair such delicate machine.

"Can you repair it Oji-San?" Questioned Hamaru as he saw an old man working on a delicate piece of engineering. He couldn't understand a thing about machinery. He was a fighter not a scientist.

"I will have this baby running in two-minute," old mechanic announced, apparently proud of his expertise as he toyed around with the giant water heater. It was much bigger than normal water heaters; it had a capacity of a thousand liter where normal ones only had capacity for 200 liter water.

"I am done. These two parts are broken but now there is no need of them. I sealed the nozzle, adjusted the heat-monitor and fixed the cap, now it is as good as new, just let the water boil for an hour or two before using it as heater won't work at full capacity for a few hours," Oji-San explained kindly as he adjusted his large glasses.

"Thanks Oji-San! You're a life saver!" Exclaimed apparently friendly samurai.

"Ah! Don't mention it lad, don't mention it," old man laughed off young samurai's praises and took his fee before leaving the mansion.

"Such a kind old man, I wish Riku-chan's father was so cool," jolly samurai muttered as he saw a kind old man leaving.

"Hamaru! Did you get it fixed?" Yelled Renji, the lord of the mountain.

"Hai! Renji-sama," replied Hamaru in affirmative.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

'Hmm… Fire works should start about now,' thought the young assassin, his azure orbs flickering here and there as he made sure that one left the mansion. His eyes were hooked on the bathing area of the mansion, like he knew something was going to happen, and he wasn't denied the pleasure as suddenly an earsplitting explosion occurred in the previously peaceful mansion.

'Not too shabby, and was that my weapon,' wondered young man as he saw a large piece of metal flying high in the air, most likely the heater he repaired. His ice-blue eyes coldly wondered over the half blown mansion, it was pure chaos and disorder, town people were gathering around the ruined mansion. Some of them were shouting the names of their loved ones who most likely worked in the mansion, though a particular scream caught his attention.

"Hamaru! Hamaru! Hamaru!" Shouted a young gorgeous girl, tears streaking both sides of her pale cheeks as she searched for her fiancé. She was trying to enter inside the collapsing building, though her father had a tight grip on her so she wouldn't walk up to her death.

'What a shame, he was such a good kid,' teenage assassin thought, his eyes showing nothing but apathy and boredom as many tried to help the people trapped in a rapidly deteriorating building, though they didn't get any chance to save any possibly alive witness as mansion finally collapsed effectively killing everyone inside it.

'Good, now I don't have to worry about any possible witness. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased,' assassin cogitated in amusement, a victorious smirk gracing his handsome face, though it was hidden behind the white bandages he was wearing a makeshift mask. He evaluated the situation for few more hours as he didn't want to leave any witness behind.

"No one survived," said one of the officers in a solemn voice, inducing many to mourn for the loss of their loved ones, though the young assassin's eyes sparkled with joyous excitement when he heard an officer's grief-stricken voice as his calculations were proven right.

'Told ya! Water heaters kill,' young man thought cheerfully, and disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

**After few hours**

* * *

Our favorite young assassin not, was running towards the southern plains at high speeds. His movements were agile and precise with no wasted movement even though he was descending upon the lower region from HighMountain.

His contacts had told him to meet his new client here, not that he was complaining but why meet in middle of a lower area where possibilities of being discovered was fairly high, and it was also way too near the stronghold of the Fuma clan of Rice village.

He discarded the thoughts quickly as he sensed 8 people ahead in his way. He didn't know why but for some reason his charka control seemed off, and what was this faint sound of music?

'Sound based illusion!' blue-eyed assassin realized as his eyes widened when he found himself unable to move.

"Kukuku… So, you're the one who is using my name as leverage to score high ranking missions, huh little boy?" Questioned none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin as he emerged out from the ground just 30 meters away from him. He soon was joined by 6 people though 2 of them were prisoners, deduced young assassin as he eyed the rest of them.

One of the prisoners had beautiful light violet eyes and dark purple hair almost bordering to black. She was around 13 years old or younger maybe his age? She was very pretty even with her eyes glaring daggers at everyone including him. She was wearing a tattered white robe mostly destroyed in the struggle against her assailant, but what caught the young assassin's interest was her charka. It wasn't actually charka, even though suppressed he could still tell that it was magical energy and her face greatly resembled one of the Saint Wizard, Ur Milkovich; master of Ice-make magic.

'Oh! Orochimaru really did it, huh? He actually kidnapped daughter of not only one but two Saint Wizard,' young assassin mused while his eyes almost twitched in irritation when he realized that he was in big trouble not only with Orochimaru but also with the whole magical world for stealing a royalty if he were to be discovered by anyone.

Well calling the scowling girl a royalty didn't seem far fetched, especially considering her parent's status. Ur Milkovich Clive and Gildards Clive were like the very epitome of power among mages. They both were in top 6 mages in the entire FioraKingdom.

Second prisoner was some random chick… Scratch that! She was some random but incredibly hot chick! But she didn't have any magic in her body as far as the young assassin could tell.

One of the captors was a beautiful redheaded girl. She was also playing the flute, meaning caster of ridiculously powerful genjutsu. She was wearing pink long combat shirt, black spandex, black Shinobi boots and she had a headband plus bandana covering her head, and there was a sound note engraved on her forehead protector.

'Sound village? That's definitely a new one,' blue-eyed boy thought as he observed others. One was a fat man with orange hairs. Mostly like a brainless brawler. Second arrival was disturbing. The guy had 6 hands for god's sake! And last but not the least was a guy which light purple hairs. Definitely a gay… he was wearing too much makeup, but there was something off about him like he was not one but two people instead or maybe it was because he let his guard down and got caught in a powerful genjutsu.

Well whatever it might be but one thing was certain… He was royally screwed!

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Yes, our young assassin was only using Orochimaru's name to get high ranking missions ; ^)**

**Vote for your favorite girl!**

**ErzaNaru (at top with 24 votes)**

**MiraNaru (at second spot with 16 votes)**

**UltearNaru (at third with 13 votes, my vote counts 10 times because I am the author)**

**RiasNaru (3 votes)**

**SayuriNaru is out of the contest! **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
